


Partners In Crime

by ravenditefairylights



Series: How Russingon Fixed the Silmarillion [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingolgin is reluctant but he tries okay, Fix-It, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Good Parent Fëanor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Out, Watch me spend an hour basically-rewriting this from finno and mae's POV, fixing your parents sibling relationship by being horny, he wants to be a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: What were Maedhros and Fingonreallydoing in the kitchens? Not the dishes, that's for sure(part of You Have All The Love, but can be read as a stand alone I guess)





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my mind for a while now. So here, have it.
> 
> (title from the song by Set It Off)

It was almost a miracle, Maitimo thought, that the dinner had finished uneventful and with everyone still alive.

“Let us retire to the garden.” Finwë suggested with a smile, obviously pleased at how well the reunion was going so far. There were nods from everyone, and Maitimo acted on the chance he saw.

“Actually grandfather,” he started, drawing the attention on him, “I think Findekáno and I shall stay a bit longer and wash the dishes. Seeing as the servants have been dismissed, we ought to give them a hand.”

“Oh, yes, definitely.” Findekáno immediately jumped at his defense. “I think they would greatly appreciate a helping hand.”

Tyelkormo’s snickering went unnoticed. Finwë looked surprised, his eyebrows raising in question. He looked impressed.

“That is very noble of you.” He said. “Very well, yes. You are dismissed. But do not waste all your time in the kitchens children, lest you miss out all the fun.”

Maitimo’s eyes met Findekáno’s blue ones that shone with mirth. The elf with the braids laughed merrily.

“Worry not grandfather, for we can entertain ourselves and will not be bored.”

Finwë smiled. “That is good to hear.”

Maitimo held back a snort and Findekáno suddenly ducked his head. As the rest of the family made their way to the garden’s, the two cousins headed at the opposite direction; towards the kitchens.

The walk there was short and passed in silence between them. Once Maitimo opened the door, he headed towards the large pile of dirt dishes. Long, lean arms snaked their way around his waist as Findekáno pulled him closer to him. A warm body pressed up against him as Findekáno rested his forehead on the redhead’s back; in a lack of height.

“You’re inconveniencing me.” He said, his voice muffled from the fabric of his cousin’s tunic. Maitimo laughed, a sound that vibrated through Findekáno’s spine.

“Forgive me.” The redhead said with mirth. “It’s a personal failing.” Findekáno tugged gently at the front of Maitimo’s tunic, and the other elf turned around in his arms; careful as not to accidently hit him with his elbow. “Better?” He asked with a small smile.

Findekáno responded with rising on his tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss started out slow and gentle, both of them relishing in the fact that they were together again. Maitimo’s lips tasted of salt, the all too familiar scent of vanilla rushing a feeling of nostalgia inside him. He knotted his fingers in the vivid red hair, leaning fully against the other elf.

_It felt like coming home._

They broke away for breath a while later, and Maitimo rested his head on Findekáno’s dark hair.

“I missed this.” He confessed gently. “I missed you.”

Findekáno made a humming noise of agreement at the back of his throat. His cheek rested on Maitimo’s chest and his eyes were closed. They stayed like this for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, just enjoying the peace between them.

“We should do the dishes.” Maitimo’s hesitant voice broke the silence. Nonetheless, he made no attempt to act upon his words.

“Way to ruin the moment, love.” Findekáno raised his head. He saw the exact moment Maitimo’s eyes shone with guilt, and he put a finger to his already parted lips to stop the incoming apology. “The dishes can wait.” He said. “It has been years since I last had you to myself.”

Maitimo rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing on his lips. “You should have picked a better settlement then, more ideally the bedroom.”

“O, I will have the bedroom, all right.” Findekáno was grinning, and Maitimo had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss him. The dark-haired elf did not seem to mind much. On the contrary, he laced his hands around the redhead’s neck and pulled him closer; deepening the kiss. For a few moments they just cherished the feel of the other’s lips against their own, until Findekáno decided to take initiative. He pushed the unaware Maitimo backwards. The redhead let out a yelp, muffled by Findekáno’s mouth; which was followed by the thumping of him being slammed into the table.

“Are you-” Findekáno tried to ask, but Maitimo nodded, cutting him off.

“Yeah.” He breathed and claimed his cousin’s lips again. He tangled his hands in Findekáno’s braids, hooking his fingers between the ribbons and pulling gently; making him moan. Maitimo repeated the movement a few times more, delighting in the sounds and the enjoyment he caused; until they had to come up for air. They were both panting, and Maitimo’s cheeks hurt from smiling. However, his face immediately fell when he spotted two figures standing shell-shocked at the window. Due to his upside-down position, it took him a moment to realize who they were, but he soon identified them as the eldest sons of Finwë. A small ‘oh’ escaped him, alerting Findekáno as well.

"What's wrong, Mai- ah." His sentence was cut short as the initial surprised gave way to fear.

For one interminable moment, the four of them just stared at each other. Then as one Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë turned away from the window and disappeared from view.

“Shit.” Maitimo said and sat up. “Shit.” He repeated, running his fingers through his hair and leaving them there, pulling almost hurtfully.

“Maitimo.” Findekáno said softly. With gentle movements, he disentangled Maitimo’s hands and took them between his own. Maitimo shook his hands off and jumped up.

“How did we let that happen?” He started pacing around the room. “How could we have been so careless?”

Findekáno felt like a hand was gripping his heart, but seeing Maitimo’s complection go chalk-white, he didn’t let his fear get better of him.

“Maitimo breathe.” He said again gently. His words fell on deaf ears, because Maitimo was hyperventilating too much to focus.

“This is all my fault!” He cried.

“Maitimo, no!” Finekáno exclaimed, but he didn’t get to voice his disagreements, because at that exact moment Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë stormed inside. However, for all the shades of marble Maitimo seemed to have blaze through, as soon as the older elves entered, he positioned himself in front of Findekáno proctectively and with determination written hard in his eyes. The younger elf with the golden braids on the other hand, did not appear to be breathing, but he, too, looked determined.

Maitimo squared his jaw and balanced his weight on his feet, taking what his brothers called the "take the blame stance". He opened his mouth to speak, but Fëanáro did not let him. He rushed forward and drew Maitimo into a hug. At first the younger elf was shocked to say at least, but soon he melted into his father's arms. Fëanáro smoothed down Maitimo's hair with his hand, and turned towards Findekáno. The latter initially looked surprised and maybe just a little scared, but when his uncle gestured for him to join them twice, he rushed forward without a second thought and clinged to Maitimo.

"Tis alright." Fëanáro whispered on the top of their heads. "You need not worry for it matters not to me, if the two of you are happy with this arrangement." He soothed. It was a moment before Fingolfin spoke.

"I do not approve." His voice made Findekáno’s blood run cold. "But if... if it makes you happy, my son, then I will try to come to terms with it."

Findekáno was admittedly stunned, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. "O yes Atar, of course Maitimo makes me happy!" He assured, sparing a fleeting look to the redhead in question. Maitimo graced him a soft, small smile.

Ñolofinwë nodded, and smiled as well. Findekáno wore a similar one, still looking a little uncertain. Maitimo silently asked his father the same question, and when Fëanáro's eyes gave him a positive response, he broke into a huge, unbelieving grin.

Slowly Ñolofinwë moved to embrace his son. Findekáno met him halfway, but his hand was still entangled with Maitimo's after having found its way there. Maitimo, in turn, was still snuggled up into Fëanáro's embrave like an elfling, which resulted in a very impressive tangle of arms. It was uncomfortable at first, but it quickly downgraded to merely awkwardly heartwarming.

Perhaps, hope was not lost and their fathers might reconcile in time after all.


End file.
